


A Particular Method

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody decides the best way to get Obi-Wan to sleep is to make him orgasm repeatedly, Dominant CC-2224 | Cody, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obi-Wan did not expect Cody to be so thorough about this, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: “I’ll take care of you. And when I’m done, you’ll be exhausted enough you’ll sleep the night through,” the dark-haired man said.Obi-Wan blushed, understanding the meaning.“Any particular method you had in mind?”Cody grinned. “I have a few ideas.”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SubObi Week 20-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078040
Comments: 9
Kudos: 244
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	A Particular Method

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of SubObi week: Free day  
> This one has bondage, praise kink and multiple orgasms
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan hadn’t slept properly in days. Cody was worried, but also frustrated. The stubborn Jedi refused to acknowledge he was struggling to sleep, as if Cody didn’t notice how restless his bed partner was on those nights. He resolved to do something about it. 

“Trust me to help you,” Cody said softly, finally forcing the issue once they were in the privacy of the Jedi’s quarters for the night.

“I do trust you,” Obi-Wan assured.

That was never a question.

“Let me help,” the clone repeated, tone bordering on pleading.

_Why_ did Obi-Wan have to make it so hard to look after him?

“What do you have in mind?” The Jedi asked curiously. 

Cody took Obi-Wan’s hand in his. He gave it a squeeze before bringing it to his lips and brushing a kiss across it. The Jedi’s face softened at the tender gesture. 

“I’ll take care of you. And when I’m done, you’ll be exhausted enough you’ll sleep the night through,” the dark-haired man said.

The redhead blushed, understanding the meaning.

“Any particular method you had in mind?”

Cody grinned. “I have a few ideas.”

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan was bound face down on the bed. He could be free quickly, if he used the Force, but without it he was barely able to move. The feel of the ropes on his skins made him feel secure. Cody was settled between his spread legs; the clone’s hand on his hip was a warm, welcome weight. He was utterly at Cody’s mercy yet so utterly safe, that the Force was _calm_ around him. He whined at a sharp twist of Cody’s fingers. There were two already pressed deep inside him. 

“More,” the redhead demanded.

“Now, Obi-Wan. You’re supposed to just lay there and let me take care of you,” Cody tutted. 

Obi-Wan whined in frustration. He wanted _more._

“We’re just getting started, cyare. It’s going to be a long night if you’re going to be so impatient,” the clone said with fond exasperation.

Cody added a third finger, and Obi-Wan squirmed as much as his bonds allowed. The clone kept up the fingering until the Jedi came from it. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan whined, “Need you.”

“You’ll have me, cyare. Patience,” the clone chided gently. “Time for a little something new.”

Cody adjusted the ropes to get Obi-Wan up onto his elbows and knees. He guided the Jedi into crossing his arms before carefully tying his wrists to his thighs just above his knees, effectively limiting his movement once more. Satisfied, the clone went for the toy he intended to use and the lube. He had picked this particular one up on Coruscant on their last visit, but they hadn’t yet tried it. It was a cock sheath with varying ridges and nubs all along the length. He was eager to see how the Jedi liked it.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan gasped as Cody pushed into him.

The sheath didn’t add much in terms of base girth, but it added enough that he was _aware_ of the difference and he immediately knew the texture would be utterly maddening. 

“What do you think, mesh’la?” Cody asked as he gave a languid thrust.

Whatever Obi-Wan was going to say was cut off by a moan as Cody thrust again, more sharply that time. The clone took that as a good sign.

Within a few thrusts, the ridges and nubs drove Obi-Wan wild. The relentless stimulation on his prostate and the constant tugging at his rim would have been a lot under any circumstance, but since he had come once already he was _sensitive_ which just made it so much _more_. 

“Good,” he finally gasped out. “Need you, _please._ ”

Obi-Wan whined and whimpered. It was both too much and not enough. The relentless stimulation on his prostate was intense after already coming once but he _needed_ Cody so badly and the toy just wasn't the same.

Cody crooned praise and ran his hand along the other’s side, but refused to give Obi-Wan his cock alone until the Jedi had at least one more orgasm like this. 

“Doing so well, cyare. My beautiful Jedi, taking it so nicely for me. But I need you to come for me like this. I know you can do it; you’re so good for me.”

The redhead keened at the praise, and clenched down on the toy, making himself whimper again. He always reacted so strongly to praise, and Cody wasn't ashamed of using that.

"That's it, cyar'ika. You can do it. Just one more like this. So good for me.” 

The clone kept a steady pace as the Jedi started to tremble beneath him. Cody's own arousal was permeating the Force around them. Between that and the relentless stimulation, it was _so much_ that Obi-Wan could barely think. His world was reduced to the feel of Cody and pleasure and _full_ and _loved_. 

Cody kissed and nibbled at his neck, slowing his thrusts for a moment but still going as deep as he could manage.

"Come on, mesh’la, let me take care of you. Just have to let go for me, can you do that?"

Obi-Wan whined out a single word. "Cody."

"Shhh, don't fight it. Just let go, cyare. I know you can do that for me. You’re always so good."

There were little whimpers as Obi-Wan squirmed in the ropes. Between the ropes and Cody’s firm grip on his hips…he sagged and accepted that he was going nowhere, that Cody was in control, and he whined louder with a small nod of acknowledgment. Cody sped up again. It didn’t take long after that - a particularly deep stroke, and the Jedi came with an almost pained noise. 

Cody gently stroked his flank for a moment. "So good for me, Obi-Wan. My sweet Jedi."

He pulled out to take the toy off. Then he tilted Obi-Wan's head up to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

"Not done with you yet, cyar'ika."

The promise was followed by a fierce kiss to his lips before Cody released him and stepped away. 

Obi-Wan lowered his head and tried to catch his breath. He knew he lost a moment because next thing he knew, Cody was bare and pushing back inside him. He whimpered. 

This was what he wanted but he was so _sensitive_ now after two orgasms.

"Shh, I've got you. Just breathe, cyare."

Obi-Wan gave a shaky nod. He _wanted_ this, even if he was feeling momentarily overwhelmed and he didn’t want Cody to doubt it.

"Wonder if I can get you to come dry like this," the dark-haired man mused, still determined to take his time, give the redhead a chance to adjust and recover a little. 

"Cody," Obi-Wan whimpered out, unable to form a coherent response to that.

"Like the sound of that, do you?" The clone asked, tone dark with desire. "I do love it when the only word you can remember is my name," he added, practically purring with satisfaction.

The clone could tell his Jedi had calmed a little, so he began to thrust.

Obi-Wan mewled softly at the renewed stimulation.

"Hmm, when I make you come again will it be dry, or do you have a little more left to give me?" Cody mused. 

The Jedi could only whine in response. He didn't know; he wasn’t even sure he _could_ come again. A deep thrust and he keened.

“That's it, mesh’la, you don't need to worry about anything except being good for me, just focus on how it feels...”

Obi-Wan did just that, feeling almost lost in the sensations cascading over and through him as Cody set a steady, but relentless pace. A particularly sharp thrust earned another whimper of “Cody” from his once again trembling lips.

"Being so good, just take it, mesh'la."

A sharp nip to the back of Obi-Wan's neck followed by a hard thrust that nailed his prostate and Obi-Wan _sobbed_. 

"Are you close, sweetheart? Going to come for me?"

Cody pressed close, grinding his cock into Obi-Wan's prostate while one hand darted around and up to pinch one of Obi-Wan's nipples, which had been sorely neglected. Obi-Wan mewled. Cody grinned. He kept up the attention of his hand while delivering a series of short, sharp thrusts right to Obi-Wan's prostate.

The Jedi came with a keening sob and little more a weak trickle from his cock. Cody changed his angle so he wasn't hitting Obi-Wan's prostate as he finally sought his own orgasm. 

Obi-Wan could do nothing but whimper as the dark-haired man chased his own release. It was too much but it was so good, and he _wanted_ to feel his beloved come in him. He always liked that, liked feeling marked as Cody’s to his very core. It made him feel claimed, _wanted_ in a way he had always longed for. Cody was everything he had always wanted and more. 

Finally, Cody came and Obi-Wan felt the warmth of the clone's release fill him.

Cody stilled as he came. He spent several long moments dropping kisses along the redhead’s sweat slicked shoulders.

Obi-Wan whined at the loss when Cody pulled out.

"Shhh. We're still not done. Didn't I say I'd get you to come dry?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. He didn't have long to wonder what else Cody had planned, as he felt two fingers press inside him. He whimpered.

"Can't," Obi-Wan gasped a moment later.

Cody stilled his hand, brushed a soft kiss to the back of his Jedi's neck. 

“You know I'll stop if that's what you want, if it really is too much. Do you want me to stop?” He asked gently. 

Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath.

"No."

Cody smiled. "I didn't think so, cyare."

He curled his fingers.

The fingers were unrelenting after that. Obi-Wan sobbed and tears began to leak from his eyes. He wailed when Cody suddenly pinched at his as yet untouched right nipple. Smug satisfaction radiated from the clone at the sound.

Obi-Wan was so dazed he barely noticed when a third finger slipped inside him. His mind was nothing but Cody and intense, overwhelming pleasure. A firm stroke of fingers across his prostate, earned another cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks and all he could do was sob the dark-haired man’s name in between whines and whimpers. 

"Shhhhh, I've got you. You can do it. One more. Then I'll clean you up, untie you and cuddle you. Doesn't that sound nice? Don't you want that, cyar'ika?"

The Jedi whined. It did sound nice and he _did_ want it. He just didn’t know if he could do what Cody wanted. He knew his beloved wouldn’t be upset with him if he couldn’t, but he wanted to please him. He had to try. 

“You’ll sleep so well tonight, won’t you? I promised I’d tire you out so that you’d sleep,” the clone reminded.

The remark _had_ slipped the Jedi’s mind, but he thought he could be forgiven for that. But it wasn’t _wrong._ He was exhausted and would certainly sleep well after all of this.

What felt like an eternity later, Obi-Wan came, entirely dry, just like Cody wanted.

"So good, mesh'la. So good for me," Cody praised.

He kept himself draped over the Jedi’s back, but moved his hands around to gently pet the other’s stomach and sides to soothe him as he trembled.

Only after Obi-Wan had started to calm did he pull away. Cody untied the ropes that he used to keep Obi-Wan in place, gently checking to make sure they hadn't left any injuries and soothing the aches from being bound for so long. The dark-haired man helped the redhead lay down and gave him one last check over. Then he moved to the fresher. He cleaned himself up quickly then grabbed a cloth, got it wet and returned to Obi-Wan. He cleaned the mess from his Jedi's stomach but only gave the quickest of wipes along his ass and between his legs. They both enjoyed seeing the evidence of their coupling between Obi-Wan's legs in the morning. He put the ropes and the cloth on the bedside table. 

Once Cody was satisfied with the cleanup, he laid down and pulled the barely awake Obi-Wan into his arms. A sleepy "Cody" was followed by Obi-Wan snuggling even closer. He was asleep within seconds. 

Cody was pleased. It was exactly what he had hoped for. He pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead, then allowed his own eyes to drift closed.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the positioning so many times trying to make this work right.   
> If something still sounds weird....chalk it up to Jedi and/or Clone Flexibility please 🤣


End file.
